Librarians Can Be Hot Too
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: What happens when James meets a hot librarian? JamesXOC


Okay I got really bored and decided to write this one shot. Haha the BTR boys can be very horny sometimes. I wish I owned them...(cries dramatically) I WILL YOU OWN YOU SOMEDAY!

BTRobsession- Hell yea! WOO! I will OWN Logan!

Me-what about you Irish?

EmeraldDragonInLove- Maybe James...

Me- Kendall will be MINE!

BTRobsession- quirks an eyebrow.

BTRobsession- What would you do once you have Kendall?

I smiled devilishly.

EmeraldDragonInLove- You're so perverted...

Me-okay we all got the point now LET'S READ!

James grumbled as he followed Logan into the library. Both boys were working on Science projects, so Logan decided they should visit the library. James disagreed but Mama Knight told him he needed to do his homework, so in the end both boys were visiting the library.

James flopped down in a library chair,drumming his fingers on the table.

"Shh! James you need to look for some books for your science project."

Logan whispered. James leaned his head back and groaned loudly, making people around him glare. James stuck his tongue at them and leaned back in his chair, because by the way Logan's big brown eyes were open and staring at all the books around him, piling tons into a pile, they were going to be here for a LONG time.

Logan piled the books onto the table, making a loud thump against the table, waking the dozing James up. James glanced around sleepily.

"What time is it?" he slurred sleepily.

Logan looked at his watch.

"It's 7:03."

James groaned. They'd been here for nearly three hours. James looked at Logan's giant stack of books and groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"What time does the library close?"

"In two hours."

James rolled his eyes. Logan noticed and shut his book for a second.

"Look, if you're so bored why don't you go and look for a book on hair or something?" the pretty boy smiles and his lucky comb appeared out of nowhere as he combed his hair. He stood and walked into the aisles of books,walking deeper as he tried searching for books about hair and anything else interesting.

Then he walked around a corner and saw something that made him jump back. A librarian was bending over, her ass sticking out. She was putting the books back when she heard James. She stood her glasses slipping down her nose as she stood quickly, a dark blush arriving to her pale cheeks.

James noticed she was young, around her very early twenties. And James was eighteen. She was pretty, pale skin, and golden blonde hair to her shoulders. She had sparkly blue eyes. But James's eyes traveled further down and he noticed her breasts were large. Her sweater covered her body nicely and showed off her pretty curves. She wore a skirt that ended a couple inches below her knees and was tight around her round ass.

James couldn't help but stare.

"Um, excuse me?"

James glanced up. Her cheeks were rosy and she was blushing hard.

"Can I help you?

James shook his head and then he decided to try something he put an arm against the book shelf and leaned against it. He flashed her a gorgeous smile and her large pink lips curled upward.

"I'm James. And you are?"

She smiled.

"I'm Virginia."

James licked his lips. He had a little tingling in his loins.

"That means virgin doesn't it? But I bet you're far from that." he dragged his fingers up and down her arm, making her skin tingle and goosebumps rise. She giggled.

"Damn your laugh is sexy."

She giggled again and this time James dragged a finger up and down her thigh and hip.

"Wow you really have a way with the ladies." James smiled and the look she gave him drove him crazy. He reached down and made a small line across her chest. She giggled and James grabbed the book she was holding, using the soft paperback to trail it up and down her legs. He leaned close, setting the book down.

"You have no idea."

And with that he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, over her breasts, so her flat belly and pretty bulging breasts hung out. She gave James a smirk and he felt his cock beginning to harden a little.

"What? Librarians can't be horny too?" she said.

"Oh man, I completely disagree." James grabbed her breasts and rolled them around a little. She gave a loud moan.

"Librarians are supposed to be he quiet ones." he whispered hotly in her ear. She bit her lip and tried not to moan but she couldn't hold it in.

"God your good with your hands." she whispered.

James yanked her bra cups up, so her milky white breasts hung out. He gazed at her breasts and groaned as he hardened all the while.

"I see you like my D cups." She said.

"Their very perky."

She giggled and then James pushed her onto the table a little,so she was smiling at him and leaning against the table. She stared at him as he pulled that tight skirt up above her ass, showing off her pretty white laced panties.

"Wow that is hot."

He traced up and down her panties, making her moan.

"Oh what is this wetness?" he said teasingly. She groaned and James dragged his fingers through her thick blonde hair. He gripped it and yanked her head back, sucking and licking her throat and neck, biting once he found her pulse.

She groaned and moaned as James pushed his fingers against his clit. She groaned and pushed back against his fingers. He ran his hands up and down her legs and arms, making her whimper. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down, showing off her milky white ass. He slapped it hard, making her bite her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"oh Virginia, you're such a horny bitch."

She made a "MMM" sound and sucked on her lips.

"Oh god James."

He pulled his jeans down to his knees and flipped her onto the table. She groaned and James looked around to make sure no one was around. She opened his shirt and gazed at his pecs and six pack.

"Wow, you're yummy."

She kissed up and down his stomach and chest as he strained and pushed his dick against her little clit. She licked up and down and eventually she groaned. She reached down and grabbed his dick, jerking it around a bit first before pressing her thumb into his slit. James groaned.

"Fuck james." she whispered hotly,her mouth open as he pushed into her. He pounded her hard,the table moving a little bit.

She put her hands over her mouth and groaned, her eyes rolling back as he pounded her hard into the table. She groaned and her body thumped as he pulled out. He felt himself coming close, and because he didn't have a condom, he grabbed himself and went up and down his shaft so fast.  
>He came in just a few seconds. Ropes of sticky white splashed across Virginias breasts, making her moan.<p>

She sat forward and dragged her lips over James's,licking them and groaning. James chuckled and squeezed her erect nipples before pulling back and looking at his watch.

8:49.

"Oh damn."

He leaned down and pulled his jeans up, buttoning his shirt back up. He looked at Virginia to see her clothes were pulled back on. She smiled and swung her legs, grinning and running her hands through her sweaty hair.

James leaned close and licked her bottom lip.

"I never knew librarians were so fucking hot."

"We learn."

James chuckled.

"From what?"

"I read. Can learn some things outta books."

She stood and leaned down and snatched a book of the bookcase. She handed it to James and Logan tuned the corner.

"James! Where have you been?"

James turned and smiled at Logan. Virginia smiled and leaned over on the desk, head in hand as she grinned. Logan gave her a confused look an shook his head, turning to James, who winked at Virginia as Logan dragged him to the check out counter.

Logan glanced at James's book.

"What is your book about?"

James glanced down at the book. The title read "love is something different than this." he opened the book and saw pictures of people doing it and different positions. James smiled and handed it to the other librarian for check out.

On the way out of the library, James turned to Logan and said,

"Can we come back to the library more often?" 


End file.
